Pas le choix
by Nacao
Summary: Hermione se confesse après la guerre sur son défunt amour...


Pas le choix:

Il fallait que je me confie, alors comme à chaque fois j'écris.

Voilà maintenant trois longues années qu'il nous a quitté. Il ne voulait pas, il s'était rangé du côté du bien pour moi, défiant son père et les traditions de sa famille. On s'aimait depuis longtemps et on s'était révélé au monde en dernière année. Tous deux Préfèts-en-chef, l'intimité de nôtre appartement nous avait ouvert les yeux. Ça a été plus dure pour que les autres l'acceptent, par les autres je veux dire Ron et Harry. Ron a sauté au plafond de fureur et Harry ne m'a plus parler pendant un mois.

Puis au bal de Noël, on s'est montré comme un vrai couple, élèves et professeurs ont été surpris mais ravi que la hache de guerre soit enterrée. Notre histoire a fait partie du quotidien de tous.

Vers la fin de l'année, je me suis rendu compte que j'attendais un garçon. Drago était fou de joie, tellement qu'il m'a demandé en mariage. Il prédisait que cet enfant serait magnifique et intelligent, qu'à notre age ce serai un tombeur avec des notes aussi époustouflantes que le nombre de ses conquètes.

Malgré cette future vie de rêve, tout n'était pas rose pour l'instant. La deuxième guerre, comme certain l'appelait, faisait des ravages hors du sécurisant Poudlard. Des dizaines de familles tuées pour leur sang, des créatures plus dangereuse les unes que les autres au service du mal, non, le monde n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Parmi les combats dévastateurs, Lucius Malefoy appris la relation entre Drago et moi. Lors d'une bataille très importante, je me battais contre Lucius, Drago non loin de moi déjà très affaibli. Quand ce monstre lança un doloris droit sur mon ventre arrondi. Mon amoureux surprit son geste et s'interposa recevant le sort interdit de plein fouet. Je profita de l'effet de surprise pour achever mon adversaire qui s'écroula raide mort et porter secours à mon fiancé gravement blessé. Il était très mal empoint et soufrait à chaque mot prononcé :

Hermione, je vais pas résisté longtemps…

NON! C'est faux! Tu vas vivre, on vas se marier, on va élever notre enfant et…

Ecoute Mione, je t'aime de toute mon âme, je VOUS aime de tout mon cœur, mais malheureusement je sais que je ne verrai jamais notre enfant grandir, tu vas devoir être forte pour nôtre fils et refaire ta vie, avec Harry par exemple, il t'aime autant que moi…

Je ne pourrai pas Dray, c'est toi que j'aime et que j'aimerai pour toujours, dis-je en sanglottant.

Ne pleure pas mon ange, je serai toujours là, au fond de ton cœur et je veillerai sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. J'aimerai juste que notre fils porte mon prénom, en souvenir de notre histoire…

Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour, mon cœur est à toi…

Et après un dernier baiser d'adieux, l'âme de Drago s'envola vers les cieux pour mieux veiller sur nous…

Aujourd'hui mon fils a trois ans, je l'ai appelé Drago William Malefoy, en souvenir de mon premier amour. J'ai refait ma vie avec Harry et nous avons une petite fille du nom de Lily Jane Potter…

Cela ne m'a pas empécher de retourner sur la tombe de mon défunt amour de toujours. Harry se doute qu'il a emporté mon cœur dans sa tombe mais continue de m'aimer autant qu'il peut. Sur celle-ci, est gravé à jamais: " ci-gît Drago Malefoy _1980-1998_ aimé des siens et disparut trop tôt". Chaque semaine, je viens avec Drago jr. pour déposer une rose blanche, symbole d'amour éternel, sur la dernière demeure de mon âme sœur.

Il est trop jeune pour comprendre, mais mon fils se doute qu'Harry n'est pas son vrai père et que Drago Malefoy a été quelqu'un d'important dans son existence…

Quand à onze ans il ira à Poudlard, j'espère que le nom Malefoy ne portera pas préjudice et qu'il ira à Gryffondor cassant ainsi la chaîne des serpents.

Ce petit bonhomme est mon trésor, ma raison de vivre et ma fierté. Avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux bleus à en décontenancer plus d'un, il dévore les livres sur la magie à une vitesse digne de sa mère…

Mon passé est écrit, rempli d'aventures, d'anecdotes, d'amitié et d'amour, je n'ai que 21 ans, mais le passé me hante et le futur m'obsède, reste à marquer d'une pierre blanche l'avenir d'Hermione Jane Granger, épouse Potter, mère déjà deux fois!

H.G.


End file.
